1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, in particular, to new and advanced methods and systems for the management of subscriber data in telecommunication networks.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing problem with the services currently provided in or via various telecommunication networks—as, for example, GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) networks, PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), and the Internet—is a that they are network-specific, i.e. designed to work in only a particular network. Thus, by way of significant illustration each network has different practices for the handling of subscriber data. Subscriber locating services are tied to their target network and the accessibility of a subscriber can only be determined or treated within a given network. A person may therefore for example be accessible via the Internet at a location at which no paging network can be used.